1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a connector to attach an external apparatus, and supplying power to the external apparatus via the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an information processing apparatus including a connection connector is disclosed in a prior document (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-53748). In this information processing apparatus, the connection connector of the information processing apparatus is connected to an external apparatus, and power is supplied from the information processing apparatus to the external apparatus via the connection connector. The information processing apparatus supplies the power to the external apparatus via the connection connector even when the information processing apparatus shifts from an operation state to a non-operation state.